westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marwyn Manderly
Marwyn Manderly is a knight and the second son of Lord Willas Manderly and currently the heir to White Harbor. A trained warrior, he is not close to the leader he feels he should be and is having trouble settling into his new role as heir. Currently unwed, he was set to marry when he was younger, but his wife-to-be passed unexpectedly and he has remained without one since. Appearance A young man who is for the most part attractive, Marwyn Manderly stands just a little bit taller than others around him, although not enough to truly stand out. His body is lean, muscular, and supple from years of training with a variety of weapons and sparring against just about anyone who was willing. A dark blonde untameable mane, his hair seems to go wherever it pleases. Marwyn has thick eyebrows that are slightly darker than his hair and narrow, pale blue eyes that leave a lasting impression. No blemishes or scars mark his clean-shaven face. His nose is not larger than most others, but shows signs of being broken at least once, although it has healed relatively well. While his lips are not worthy of any note, he often appears to be tense or worried. He prefers to dress in comfortable clothes in the colors of House Manderly, with lots of dark greens and varying shades of blue. One item he always wears is a teal cloak held in place by a small, silver pin featuring his Houses sigil. Living in the North and preferring the cold, Marwyn is fond of furry and warm clothing when the weather turns bad. His main suit of armor is a set of intricate and heavily polished plate mail featuring small engravings across each piece meant to resemble waves. The trident brandished by the merman of his Houses sigil is also prominent, featured on his chest, shoulder plates and helmet. Personality When facing a task or goal, Marwyn is driven and diligent in his pursuit even if he's not too fond or excited with what he's doing. Due to the long-standing belief that he would serve his family and brother, Marwyn is not an experienced or skilled leader. Growing up with a certain lifestyle and amount of wealth, Marwyn is quite fond of some of the luxuries that come with his position, and while he is by no means selfish or greedy, he does feel a need to live as well as he can. Despite his realistic mindset, he finds it easy to worry quite a bit about problems he faces. As a vassal House of the North, he also spends a good deal of time concerned over issues that may impact the entire region. Marwyn is agreeable for the most part but he is prone to having his mood change quickly, going from being in the moment and enjoying what is around him one minute to a deep state of worry or irritation the next. Because he recognizes this fact, he often likes to keep just a little distance between himself and those he meets initially. While he is cheerful and engaging when spoken to, he is not one to spend a great deal of time searching for people to converse with. Most people find him naturally charming, which helps balance out his rapidly changing mood. He is also guilty of admiring noble women, although he considers it not very Knightly and does his best to hide it. Marwyn is very passionate about what he loves and how he feels and while he is not prone to argue or openly disagree, he has a hard time dealing with those who have differing viewpoints. Thanks to this passion, he can be a bit stubborn at times. He also can suffer from tunnel-vision and can become too caught up with what his goal is or what he sees to truly see what is going on around him or needs to be done. History Marwyn Manderly has spent most of his life being raised at White Harbor, aiming to be a gallant and talented knight. While he showed aptitude in other areas, he had it set in his head that he would grow up to be his older brother’s right hand, dispensing justice and fighting valiantly for his House. Shortly after Marwyns 19th name day, his older brother became gravely ill, and House Manderly was thrown into a grim period of time. Marwyn became sullen and distant, preferring to spend time alone training or watching the ships come and go from port. Within a year, his older brother Hallis died despite all the efforts to fight his illness, leaving Marwyn as Lord Manderly’s oldest son and heir. Thrust into a role he didn’t ever consider having, Marwyn has been forced to try his best to learn anything he can about managing his future lands, negotiating with other lords and ladies, and ruling over his people wisely and fairly. It has been a hard task for the young Knight as his family had migrated to the North long ago but never forget their roots. Devoting himself to the Seven, Marwyn always felt a little uncomfortable around the rest of the native Northerners. Many Lords treated him just the same as anyone else, but Marwyn always felt somewhere deep inside that he didn’t belong. After his older brother died, his father arranged a betrothal to a sweet girl from House Glover, but they were never married as she died of a winter chill. With no wife at home, his younger siblings and vassals looking to him, and with his father away at King’s Landing, he finds himself torn between the role he always pictured, and the role he feels he must accept. Recent Events Due to the mounting pressure of his role, Ser Marwyn has left White Harbor to visit his father in King's Landing for a brief amount of time. After a uneventful and thankfully calm trip, he has arrived in King's Landing, eager to take his mind off of his worries about home. Category:The North Category:Characters